


Senku x reader One-Shots

by Random_Gamer26



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, One Shot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, more tags will be added as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gamer26/pseuds/Random_Gamer26
Summary: Alright so this are basically Senku x reader one-shots that are connected to my main story A Thousand Years but also kinda not. It’s really complicated and hard to explain but anyway. If you have any ideas/requests please send them in! However, I do have some rules that I will go over.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	1. I’m Not Ticklish! (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so real quick before the first chapter I want to go over rules for anyone who wants to make a request. If you are not one of those people, you may proceed and enjoy the stories. Now that we have all the people who like to request something here, lets begin!
> 
> First of all, I’m gonna just get to the things I won’t write about first because that seems more important than the things I will write.
> 
> Angst: Now I will say I like slight angst but I honestly can’t deal with too much angst it's too sad for me. (But wait because I’m gonna talk about this more later)  
> Pregnancy, I’m just not into it.  
> Suicide or character death.  
> Nothing super violent.  
> Bullying  
> Abuse  
> Rape is a big no no for me!
> 
> Ok I’m gonna talk about the angst real quick. I will write a slight angst that ends happily. Like the reader deals with depression and Senku helps her. That sort of thing I can do. If you are not sure about an idea then please feel free to make the request! Alright now on with the one-shots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes part 1. First of all, I didn’t realize how much I loved this idea until I looked and saw that I had gotten over 1500 words and I wasn’t even halfway done with it. Second of all, I know it will take me longer to write the whole thing in one and there was a really good stopping point for this first chapter so I could at least post something. I have really enjoyed writing this and had so much more fun thinking of ideas than I thought. This was a request from Sanny for a ticklish Senku fic. This is gonna be funny and very fluffy. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any requests please send them in! Also the art part of this will be explained in more detail in the A Thousand Years fic.

“What a long day!” 

You yawned and stretched in your chair, feeling your back crack a bit. You looked over to your friend Yuzuriha who smiled and giggled, standing up and grabbing her bag. “Yeah. That test for chemistry was brutal.” You nodded in agreement but smiled triumphantly. “Yeah but I really have Senku to thank for helping me study so hard. That’s the only reason I did well.” Yuzuriha scoffed and pouted cutely. “Hey! You’re so lucky! You basically have a private tutor!” You laugh evilly as the two of you walk out of the classroom. 

You have been in Japan for about 4 months now and things were really great. Sure the classes were a bit harder since they were all in Japanese, but you had made some great friends who helped you keep up with everything. Taiju was always so energetic and fun to hang out with. Yuzuriha was so bubbly and sweet that it almost felt like you were standing next to the sun whenever you were with her. Then there was Senku. He was so smart and it always amazes you about how he knew so much. He was also very kind hearted and was always willing to put aside his experiments at home to help you with homework. And of course, you were always willing to help him and just learn from him in general. There had been many nights where both of you had finished your work and would talk for hours about anything random. You loved listening to him talk about science and now you can’t remember a time where you didn’t understand what he said when he was talking. Just from listening to him you have learned more than you ever thought you could. However, with this process there was a price. You soon realized you had developed a huge crush on the young scientist. Everything about him made you feel happy and warm, from his voice to his beautiful ruby eyes that could pierce through your soul if they wanted to. Things were also made quite worse from the fact that you were living with him. You spent so much time with him that it was always hard to forget how much you liked him. But luckily, you had pretty good self control and could keep you crushed on the down low.

You looked up from your daze to see that Taiju was now there talking to Yuzuriha. They were both completely red in the face. You chuckled and whispered to yourself, “Unlike some people.” The pair looked up at you confused. “Huh?” You smiled and waved as you began to walk off. “Oh nothing.” The two looked at each other and shrugged. Yuzuriha then turned to you. “Are you not walking with us?” You shook your head and smiled. “Na. Senku has some science club stuff and I need to finish an art project. I’ll see you guys tomorrow though.” You waved them goodbye as they smiled and waved back. “Ok, see you tomorrow!”

~

“And….done!” You stepped back and smiled intently at your artwork. It was an acrylic landscape artwork that depicted a picture from a hike you went on with your family a few years ago. You had felt very proud of your work, which was a new feeling for you. Before you came to Japan you would always put your artwork and yourself down. It was never good enough for you and you found yourself hiding the fact that you liked art from the people around you, always doing it in secret. You continued this habit after you came to Japan. Only working on your art when Senku needed to stay after school for the science club. But that quickly backfired on you, big time.

~

You had been working diligently on a new piece, when you didn’t realize someone had walked in. They quietly closed the door and observed you for a few minutes before finally acknowledging their presence. “That’s really good.”

You jumped from the surprise of another human being and quickly turned around, backing up to cover your painting from whoever was there. Senku stood there, smirking at your reaction. He found it quite amusing and very cute, though he would never admit to it.

~

From then on he had encouraged you to continue with your art and to have more confidence in yourself. It took you some time, but now you love showing a new artwork to your friends. You also found yourself drawing a certain scientist without even knowing it. 

You giggled at the memory of Taiju and Yuzurihas reaction to your artwork. You had never seen anyone react like they did. It was like they had never seen art in their life before.

You cleaned yourself and all of your materials up, walking over to the painting racks and gently placing your artwork in a slot to dry.

Usually Senku would finish before you and come into the art room to watch you work while he waited for you, but today was a special day. Cause it seemed like he wasn’t finished with his work since he hadn’t come to see you yet. You smiled excitedly as you walked out of the art room and started walking toward the science lab.

As you were walking to your destination, you noticed the extreme absence of students. “Wait. What time is it?” Quickly, you put down your backpack and pulled out your phone turning it on. “Holy shit! It’s almost 4:30?!” You got up and started walking a little faster, placing your phone into your jacket pocket. “How the hell is Senku not done yet?”

Finally getting to the science lab, you quietly opened the door and peeked in. There was only one person there who was facing away from you and, who you could tell, was working diligently on something. Obviously putting all of their focus on what they were working on. Of course you knew it was Senku because of that white and green hair that you have grown to love so much. You then remembered him telling you that morning that he might take a bit longer than usual because of a big experiment he had been working on for the past few weeks. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn’t even notice you quietly walking into the room and closing the door behind you.

You took a few steps towards him when an amazing idea popped in your head, causing an evil smile to spread across your face. You tiptoed toward him making sure to be as quiet a humanly possible. Once you were directly behind him, you slowly stretched out your arms, moving your hands to both sides of his body. Before he could notice the pair of hands by his sides, you grabbed him and tickled his sides, yelling as you did, “Hey Senku!”

He jumped and quickly pushed you away, covering his mouth in the process. But it was too late for that since you had clearly heard a loud squeal come from him. You took a few steps back, blinking in surprise from the very unexpected reaction you had gotten from your friend. Standing there, you stared at him, waiting. When he finally turned around, he was still covering his mouth but you could clearly see the red blush plastered on his face. “W-why the hell did you do that?!” You smiled widely and giggled evilly. “I was just performing some tests on the theory I came up with a few seconds ago. And it looks like my hypothesis was correct.” You stepped closer to him causing him to back up into the science table he was working at and giving you a confused/worried look. “W-what was y-your hypothesis?” You were now extremely close to Senku, merely inches away from his face. This caused you to blush a bit but you made sure to keep your focus on the task at hand. “That you…” You paused, smirking and moving your hands to his stomach. “Are ticklish.” You began to tickle his stomach making him squeal then start laughing, trying his best to push you off of him. “N-ha-no! Stop-haha-it!” It seemed he had lost the strength to fight you back as you continued to assault his stomach with tickles. “(y/n)! Pl-haha-ease! Stop!” He shouted, continuing his hysterical laughter. 

He finally found his strength and was able to pry you off of him, grabbing both of your wrists to keep you from tickling him again. He takes a deep breath to try and calm himself then stares deep into your eyes causing you to blush a deep shade of red. He smirked at your reaction then moved so that your back was now pressed into the science table and he was standing over you. “Oh~ you're gonna regret that because I think it’s time for me to test my hypothesis~” You blinked a few times then it hit you. “Don’t. You. Dare.” He gave you his signature evil smile then quickly let go of your wrists and moved them straight toward your stomach to begin tickling you.

You screamed and began laughing hard while also trying to catch your breath. “Ah! W-haha-wait!” You wanted to try to push him away but you were too caught up in your laughter to even try. He continued to the point where you were crying from how much you were laughing. When he finally began to slow down, you reached and grabbed onto his hands. Subconsciously, you leaned your forehead on his shoulder still giggling and he began laughing too, leaning his head on yours. You both stood there laughing for a good few minutes before you both leaned back and looked at each other, blushing a bit not knowing what to say. 

However, you finally got something out. “You know what I think this means?” He tilted his head not knowing what you meant and shook his head. This caused you to give him an evil smirk. “This means war.” He looked at you for a few seconds before also giving an evil smile. “Oh, well you better watch your back, cause I’m pretty clever.” You laughed more and gave him a smirk that made his cheeks turn bright pink. You grabbed your bag that had fallen off during your tickle fight and walked over to the door of the classroom, looking over your shoulder. “So am I.”


	2. I’m Not Ticklish! (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! It’s been so long I am so sorry but I’m gonna try and write more during this lockdown! If you haven’t seen I have posted the next chapter to my story A Thousand Years. I also already have an idea for my next one shot. I’m just gonna stop now and continue with the story, enjoy!

After your first tickle incident, it had become a challenge of who could get who to surrender. You and Senku would find each other when the other wasn’t paying attention and surprise each other by tickling them.

This would happen more and more. And things were getting more intense.

~

You had been working on a new art piece after school. You had only just started it after finishing another one a few minutes before. You were humming along with your music that you were listening to. Completely oblivious to the sound of someone walking into the room and walking directly behind you. Suddenly, someone grabbed your waist and tickled you. “Aahhh!” You jumped which caused you to move your brush across the canvas. The person seemed to immediately notice what they had just done and quickly moved away from you. Catching your breath from the surprise, you looked up at your canvas and realized why exactly this person moved away from you so quickly. There was a giant streak of paint across your beautiful painting. You stayed silent, slowly setting down your paint brush and turning towards the culprit.

“Senku….” You growled, anger slowly building up but also waiting patiently for him to defend himself.

Senku knew this was going to only end badly. Over the time that he knew you, he had learned not to make you angry. It’s not that you weren’t a very nice person. Quite the opposite actually. You were very kind and understanding no matter what the situation was. You would always try to not jump to any assumptions in any situation and try to get all of your information straight. That was something he really loved about you. However, he had also seen the times where that wasn’t the case and learned that when you get angry, there was no escaping your wrath. Anyone who had ever messed with you would instantly regret it.

Senku was very much regretting his actions.

“Um...At least it's acrylic…” He chuckled softly.

You looked up at him with an expression he can’t even describe as anything but murderous. Yep, he’s fucked.

He waited for you to start yelling at him but that never happened. What did happen was you turning back to your canvas and began to clean up your area. “Yeah...You're lucky it’s only acrylic.”

Senku stood there speechless as he watched you clean up. _Wait, is she not mad? Maybe she took what I said as a good defence?_

Senku was still deep in thought when you walked directly in front of him, catching his attention.

You looked straight into his bright red eyes and simply stated, “Watch your back tonight.” Then walked right past him, out the door.

Yep, he was dead.

~

Senku was on his guard the entire rest of the day. He was waiting for the moment you would attack. But what really made things even worse was the fact that you had gone completely back to normal.

On your walk home you happily talked about your day as if nothing ever happened. He could never understand how you can just flip with your emotions like that. And if he was honest, it was terrifying. You could strike at any moment but you seemed completely normal.

“We’re home!” You happily announced as you took off your shoes and put on your slippers. 

“Welcome home!” Byakuya yelled back. You both walked to the living room. “How was your day?”

You began to have the normal conversation you usually have with Byakuya that you always have after school. How are you able to ask so normal when you were also planning Senku’s death? Senku couldn’t wrap his head around it, and that scared the shit out of him.

“Senku?” Without realizing it, Senku had spaced out in his own thoughts. He looked over to his dad and you who were looking at him with confused expressions. “You ok? You haven’t said anything since you got home.”

“Um..Yeah I’m fine.” Senku tried his best to sound normal but he only sounded worried.

You looked at him with a very concerned expression that made his heart skip a beat. “Are you sure you're ok?” How could you be so kind while also plotting to kill him!

Senku nodded then turned to walk away. “Yeah I’m fine. I’ll be upstairs working.”

You and Byakuya watched him walk upstairs then turned towards each other. “I wonder what’s wrong with him.” You shrugged and gave Byakuya a kind smile. “I’m sure everything is fine. I’ll go check on him later.”

Byakuya smiled and patted your head, ruffling your hair a bit. “Thanks (y/n), that’s very sweet of you.”

You smiled sweetly as Byakuya got up to make dinner. Once he was out of sight you smirked to yourself and pulled out your phone. Everything was going to plan.

~

Senku was in his room, trying to focus on his homework and not the growing fear in his mind when he suddenly got a text. Not thinking to check who it was from, he opened the text and almost fell out of his chair from what he saw.

(y/n) ^W^: Be prepared.

He was going to die tonight.

~

Dinner was normal, except for the fact that Senku rarely talked at all. No matter how many times Byakuya asked him what was wrong, Senku would always answer that he was fine. What also didn’t help was your genuine concerned expression that you sent his way all throughout dinner. He couldn’t figure you out and he was becoming increasingly more scared.

After dinner, Senku went right back to his room leaving Byakuya to become increasingly more worried. “What the hell is wrong with him?”

You looked over to him and gave him the sweetest smile you could muster. “Don’t worry I’ll go talk to him and I’m sure everything will be fine by tomorrow.”

Byakuya grinned and nodded. “Alright, I trust you.”

~

Senku looked back at his alarm clock.

9:30 PM

You hadn’t spoken to him since dinner and he wondered if he had over reacted to your threat. However, he didn’t want to put his guard down just yet.

He took a moment to think then decided to risk it. He got up and walked straight towards your room. Immediately he noticed that your light was off. 

He quietly opened your door and looked into your room. What he saw surprised him. You were sleeping soundly in your bed.

He quietly closed your door and walked back to his room, relief running through his body. _I guess I was worried about nothing._ He chuckled quietly to himself as he walked into his room toward his bed. “I guess I can sleep soundly tonight.”

“Are you sure about that.”

Senku turned around so quickly he almost fell, but he was too late. You quickly grabbed him and started to tickle his sides. He immediately lost his balance and fell back. 

Luckily, he fell on his bed. Unluckily, you fell directly on top of him, almost straddling his waist, which put you both in a very ‘interesting’ position, where if someone were to just walk in, they would probably get the wrong idea.

However, Senku couldn’t dwell on that for very long because you immediately continued your tickle attack without a second thought about the situational position you have put them into.

“Wai-haha! Stop-aah-it!” Senku tried not to be very loud but it didn’t help that you were very aggressively tickling him.

“Never! This is what you get for making me mess up my painting!” You tickled him more aggressively, which made him let out a pretty loud gasp and laugh. That encouraged you to continue.

Senku didn’t have the strength at the moment to push you off. However, he waited patiently for that perfect moment to strike. After a good minute of you tickling his sides you began to slow down about which gave him his window to strike. He quickly moved his arms and grabbed your arms and pulled them above your head, while simultaneously turning so that you were now beneath him.

Without a second thought about his position (He’s in between your legs), he instantly moved his hands away from your wrists and moved them to your sides to start tickling you.

“AAHH! NO! Haha! SENKU!” You had yelled and began laughing pretty loudly which would usually alarm him as to who could hear. But for some reason he could seem to care at the moment. All that came to mind was that he HAD to make you laugh more.

After about 3 minutes of non-stop tickling you roughly tapped his back multiple times. “OK! Haha! I yield! You win!”

Senku stopped but he didn’t move his hands away from your sides. He wasn’t gonna be convinced that easily. “How do I know you won’t start tickling me again?”

You looked into his eyes and smiled innocently. Slowly you moved your hands away from his back and put them above your head as a way to show your surrender.

Senku sighed and moved his hands so that they were placed on both sides of your head and looked into your eyes. They were so bright and perfect and in that moment he almost lost all self control and was very tempted to kiss you right then and there. Almost.

Instead he moved back and stood at the edge of his bed and looked at you as you sat up to look at him, still having that kind smile on your face. “Welp. Looks like I lost this war. But, Senku. What have you learned?”

He leaned over, moving his face closer to yours. “Not to scare or startle you while you are painting. What about you? I can’t be the only one who learned something.” He smirked as the question startled you a bit.

You gave it some thought with a cute pout on your face that made him blush then something seemed to hit you. “That I can even terrify the almighty Senku if I get angry.” You giggled at his very unamused reaction.

“Really! That's it.” You then leaned a bit closer to him, looking into his eyes. “Oh, and also that you have a very cute laugh~”

You then did something he never expected you to do. One second you were looking into his eyes, the next your lips were against his. His heart immediately started beating faster. He didn’t know what to do. He never expected you to do that. _Why the hell did you have to be so fucking unpredictable!_

Your lips had always looked so soft every time he was able to have a glance. And he was right. They were extremely soft. He could almost taste the chapstick you had put on religiously before bed. _Mm cherry._

You slowly moved away and your eyes fluttered open to look into Senku’s. Senku moved back quickly, standing up straight and looking at you with a completely red face. Then you instantly realized what you had just done and swiftly moved back on his bed, away from Senku so your back was against the wall.

“Ah-um….I-I’m sorry…” You covered your face, not having the will to look at him directly. “I-I don’t know what came ov-over me… I just.” You sighed knowing you couldn’t keep it secret any longer. “I really like you Senku…But it’s ok. I know you don’t feel the same way.” You could feel his eyes staring at you and felt tears welling up in your eyes. 

You knew he was never the type to fall in love so you had never planned to tell him how you felt. You prepared yourself for rejection ever since you realized you had these feelings because you knew that’s what would happen. But even after so long of telling yourself that he wouldn’t ever feel the same way, you still knew you wouldn’t be able to handle the rejection.

Senku, however, gave you a saddened look, figuring out what you may have been telling yourself. He then got on his bed and crawled towards you. Once he was in front of you he sat still for a moment, just looking at you.

You meant everything to him, and he wasn’t about to let you think that, that kiss meant nothing. 

“(Y/n)...” He called your name so softly that you heart fluttered but you still didn’t have the willpower to look up. But then you heard, “Don’t make assumptions about how I feel.”

Once you heard those words you looked up to see Senku’s face right in front of you. You were about to turn your face to look away, but before you could Senku grabbed your chin so you couldn’t look away. You looked into his eyes and felt your face heat up more at the close proximity of both of your faces.

“H-how do you feel?” You finally found your voice and spoke up. Senku gave you a very soft smile that made your heart flutter.

“I like you, a lot, (y/n)...” When you heard these words come from Senku, you couldn’t stop the tears from coming out of your eyes.

Even though you knew these were tears of relief and happiness, Senku didn’t know that. So when you suddenly started crying after his confession, he immediately got worried. “Shit...did I say something wrong. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I-”

Before he could finish you shook your head, catching his attention. You began to reach up to wipe the tears out your eyes, but instead Senku cupped your face in his hand and wiped them away with his thumb. “So why are you crying?”

You smiled at him and giggled quietly. “Cause I’m happy, Senku. I really like you and I was terrified that you would never feel the same. So hearing you say that you like me.” You paused to catch your breath, but also to place your hand on top of Senku’s, leaning more into his touch. “It made me so happy!” You smiled widely and before you could even get another word out of your mouth, Senku moved forward and kissed you softly.

“You mean so much to me. I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” Senku gave you a sad look but you just giggled softly and leaned your forehead against his. “It’s ok. Like you said. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Senku chuckled and moved back to look at you. “Beautiful~”

You immediately blushed at that, and covered your face with your hands. “You can’t say that so nonchalantly!” You then remembered. “Oh right! I was here for revenge. You ruined my painting.”

“Oh..right, that…um what can I do to make it up to you?” You thought for a minute, then it came to you.

“You could take me out on a date~” You gave him a smug look which made him smirk.

“Alright, how about tomorrow after school.” You gave him a confused look. “Don’t you have your club?”

Senku moved forward and kissed you on the cheek. “I can miss a day for you~”

You were both about to kiss again when you suddenly heard a low, “Awww.” Senku almost fell off the bed when he heard that from moving so quickly away from you.

“Who’s there!” You both yelled at the same time which you would’ve laughed at were you not extremely flustered at being caught.

“Shit-” Senku quickly moved, opening the door to find Byakuya standing there. “Um..hey..”

You could see the anger in Senku’s eyes as he began to yell at his dad. “What the hell?! Why are you listening in on us?!”

Byakuya gave Senku a disapproving look. “Hey. Now, is that how you talk to your father. I wasn’t trying to snoop in on you.”

“So why are you here?” Senku’s face was extremely red out of the embarrassment of being caught by his dad, which made you giggle quietly under your breath.

“Well, you had been acting weird the entire night, so I thought that I would check on you. But then I heard a loud yell and laughter.” Byakuya’s explanation made sense, especially since they hadn’t really tried to keep their laughter quiet.

“Ok that makes sense. But why did you stay there the whole time?” Senku rubbed the back of his neck out of frustration.

“I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. What was this whole thing about anyway?” You and Senku looked at each other then sighed. “It’s a long story.”

~One explanation later~

“This was all because of a tickle war!” Byakuya laughed loudly which made Senku and you turn red out of embarrassment. “So that’s why you were acting so weird. (Y/n) was plotting her revenge.”

You smirked at his statement. “I think I did a pretty good job.” Senku then glared at you which made you giggle. “Hey, I’m sorry. But you deserved it.” Senku scoffed then looked away. “Don’t forget. I’m gonna make it up to you tomorrow.”

You blushed, remembering your promised date for tomorrow. “Y-yeah. Thank you.”

Senku got up from his desk chair and walked over to his bed where you were sitting and patted your head. “Don’t thank me yet. I haven’t even taken you out yet.”

Byakuya smiled then yawned. “Alright, now that everything’s settled, I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late you two, you still have school tomorrow.” You both nodded as you watched him walk out of the room. “Good night.”

“Good night.” You smiled then looked up to see Senku giving you a soft look. “W-what?” Senku smiled and kissed you on the forehead. “Nothing. I just love looking at your cute face~”

Senku took you back to your room and before he left he gave you one last loving kiss.

“Good night, (y/n)~”

“Good night Senku~” You slept happily that night, dreaming of your date tomorrow. However, that date wouldn’t come. The next day, all of humanity was turned to stone. The last thing you saw was Senku reaching out for you as tears filled your eyes.

~

You woke up in the little hut that you lived in. After so many years of waiting for Senku to save you from the stone, you were awakened by Tsukasa but immediately didn’t trust him. After finding out from Taiju and Yurzuriha that Senku had “died”, you decided to sneak away and find him. After running into a little girl wearing a melon on her head named Suika, you told her that you were looking for someone. She led you to her village and told you that you could wait for the chief who might be able to help you. You meet the two guards at the entrance, Kinro and Ginro, and a girl named Kohaku. Everyone was very nice to you and you felt happy to know that the human race continued to thrive even after everyone was turned to stone.

When the chief returned, you were then face to face with Senku Ishigami, the love of your life. You’ll never forget that day.

~

“Senku, I just met this girl while I was taking a walk in the woods. She’s looking for someone, can you help?” Suika stated happily as Senku turned and made eye contact with you.

“(Y/n)...” Senku sounded like he couldn’t believe that you were in front of him.

“Huh? Senku, do you know this girl?” Kinro asked, surprised by how Senku knew your name.

You smiled and walked over to Senku, placing a hand on his cheek which startled everyone. Tears began to well up in your eyes. You waited so long for this. “Hi Senku. Don’t worry. I’m real.”

Senku then dropped the basket he was holding and hugged you tightly. “(Y/n)!” You immediately hugged him back as you began to sob into his shoulder. “You're alive. I’m sorry. I tried to find you, but I couldn’t. I thought about you everyday. I was so worried.” Senku began to cry softly which caused your heart to ache. “It’s ok. I’m here now.”

“Um..not to interrupt but...what just happened?” You then remembered the crowd of people who were there and immediately turned red. Senku quickly wiped away his tears and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He turned towards everyone and wrapped his arm around your waist. “This is (y/n). She was one of my closest friends before we got turned to stone. After I broke out I spent a long time looking for her. I was just very happy to see that she’s ok.” Senku smiled at you which made you smile back.

“You two seem too intimate to be friends. What are you really?” You looked behind you to see a guy with white and black hair you would later learn who’s name is Gen. 

You blushed and looked down, not knowing what to say. “Um..w-well. We’re just really close, you know…” You weren’t sure if Senku wanted anyone to know about your feelings for each other, so you chose not to say anything.

Senku, however, didn’t feel the same way. As you were stuttering, trying to think of something to say, he took your chin in his hand and lifted it up so you were looking at him. He then gave you a soft kiss on the lips, making everyone gasp. He slowly pulled away and looked over to Gen who was smirking. “Does that answer your question?”

Before Gen could answer, you suddenly collapsed. Lucky, Senku acted fast and caught you in his arms. “(Y/n)?”

“S-sorry. I j-just lost the feelings in my legs…” Your face was completely red which made Senku smirk. He then picked you up bridal style and began walking away, carrying you effortlessly. _When the hell did he get so strong?!_

“Chrome, take the supplies back to the hut. I’m gonna take (y/n) to the lab and make sure she’s ok. I’ll meet up with you all later.” Everyone watched in awe as he walked away with you in his arms.

~

You smiled at the memory as you walked into the lab to see Senku working, as usual. “Good morning~”

Senku turned to you and smiled, stopping what he was doing to walk over to you and give you a quick kiss on the lips. “Good morning~ How did you sleep?”

“Good, but I did remember something very interesting.” Senku turned to you with a confused look. “What is it?”

“Remember when we had that tickle war?” Senku then went wide eyed and smiled wide as the memories hit him. “Oh yeah! You got so mad about that painting.”

You both laughed as you remembered your revenge that night. “Well, you never made it up to me for that. Remember what you promised me?”

Senku smiled and nodded. “I promised you a date.” Senku walked over and took your hand. “Alright. There’s not much to do but how does me taking the day off to hang out with you sound?”

You gave him a concerned look, knowing that these were very dangerous times. Especially with Tsukasa wanting to kill them. “Are you sure you can do that?”

Senku nodded and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Remember what I said. I can miss a day for you~”

You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck, leaning your forehead against his. “Thank you Senku. I love you.”

Senku leaned in and kissed you lovingly. “I love you too (y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This was so much longer than I had planned but I love how it turned out. I’m gonna try and write more I promise. I really hope you enjoyed it!!! And if you have any request please send them in.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First chapter of this is finished! I’m so happy about how it turned out but don’t worry there’s so much more. However, it won’t be here for a bit because I’m gonna start working on chapter 3 of A Thousand Years. Once that’s posted I’ll come back to this. That’s basically how this is gonna work for awhile. I’ll post one chapter here then one for my main story. Also, if you haven’t read A Thousand Years it’s basically my main Senku x reader. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed that and hopefully I’ll be back soon!


End file.
